Oren's Family
Oren left the town of Fystone when he was 8 years old. He hasn't returned or seen any of his family since. Parents, Niev Lane and Kian Kian was a miner in the Lane Family's mine in Fystone until he met a niece of the owner. Niev was a beautiful young lady who was expected to marry well. Her father and uncle were important men in town and did not take kindly to Kian romancing her. After she became pregnant they eloped and went to live together in his tiny home. They were happy for several years after the birth of their daughter Aimee, but the grudge of Niev's family got Kian into trouble. He had a habit of poaching, which was hardly enforced in the area, but his father-in-law ensured that he was arrested and sent to the prison in The Valley for a month. He was left there with food and water and shelter, alone, with only the ghosts and djinni and foxes to talk to; though many people say these are delusions of criminals who had spent too much time in the sun. The iron bars of his cell kept them out, but their whispering all night made the short stay in the prison unbearable. After he returned he quickly recovered and went back to his normal life. They lived happily, though they were somewhat poor they did have some money from Niev's family. Enough to live a simple, comfortable life, and to always have necessities. After almost 5 years of marriage, Oren was born. Niev spent the rest of the day with him and Aimee, showing her daughter how to write his name and singing to both of them. That night she died from an illness brought on by the birth. Kian tried to care for the children but if his wife's family was upset before they were furious now. They blamed him for her death and made it impossible for him to find work, and had the police watching him. He struggled to feed his children for six years before he was once again caught poaching. The landowner sent him away with a warning, but it wasn't long before the Rorgh turned up at his house. They pounded on the locked door, and Kian swore he would never go back to prison. He gave some drunken advice to his children and kissed them before shooting himself in the head with his gun. The cops kicked down the door and took the children away. Older Sister, Aimee Lane Aimee (27) is a dark haired, pretty woman living with her family in Fystone. She is married with several children. Uncle, Ezra A middle aged man who lives comfortably in Fystone. He is married with a few children (7, 10, 15) and does fairly well as a brewer and seller of ales. He was an impoverished miner most of his life, barely getting by with his bootlegging on the side. One day the police arrived at his door to tell him that his brother was dead, and deposited two children for him to care for. He had no choice in the matter and was forced to stretch his already lean income to feed the children. For two years he struggled to take care of them until one day he was in town with Oren when a mysterious, rich, older man asked to buy him for 100 gold. Ezra knew what was probably going on, but knew the money would change his life and Aimee's. He agreed and took the money, letting the man take Oren away. After that he was able to get straight and expand his business into a proper brewery, and even managed to get Aimee married to a respectable farmer when she was old enough.